


Names

by Earako



Category: Paul shapera - Fandom, Shaperaverse
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earako/pseuds/Earako
Summary: Lloyd and Raven talk about names. Han Mi is annoyed (But not really) and the Floozie just wants to get groceries
Relationships: Lloyd Allen/Raven | David Adams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Names

“Lloyd darling I have a question for you.”

“What is it, love?” Lloyd looked up from where he was typing and flexed his hands, stretching them. He never thought he’d miss the feeling of hands cramping up at the keyboard though he supposed that’s what not having a body does to a person. There was a myriad of things he missed and had to re-learn in his new body. The taste of his favourite foods, textures, basic hand-eye coordination-

And the feeling of Raven draping himself across his back and nuzzling into the crook of his neck. That is one sensation he missed the most and one he now heavily relished in. He reached up to pull Raven in for a chaste kiss. Raven smiled down at Lloyd.

“I was wondering. Well, I know Han is an adult and all, but would her full name be Han Mi Adams-Allen or just Han Mi Adams?”

Raven quickly moved off of Lloyd when he felt him stiffen up. Shit. Did he accidentally overwhelm his boyfriend? It wouldn’t be the first time it happened, but Raven always felt terrible whenever he caused Lloyd discomfort. Slowly Lloyd stood from his chair and turned around to face Raven. He placed his hands on his shoulders.

“You...you want her to share a name with me?”

“Well yes, of course. Besides, “Raven moved Lloyd’s hands from his shoulders to his face and pressed them against his cheeks, “You went through literal hell and back to find her, well, technically her grandmother, for me. I think you’re allowed to be considered her other grandfather.”

Lloyd, not really one for mushy words quickly dipped Raven and pulled him into a kiss that left both of them breathless. Someone cleared their throat, causing them to reluctantly break up their little moment.

“If you two are done sucking faces, Floozie said she wants to make a grocery run. Do you two want anything?”

“Oh, Han!” Raven twirled out of Lloyd’s hold and practically skipped up to her. “Lloyd and I were talking about names and we were wondering, wouldn’t your full name technically be Han Mi Adams-Allen?”

Han Mi blinked at him. “Like, hyphenated and stuff?”

“Yes. I thought that since I’m your grandfather and Lloyd’s my boyfriend he’d be your other grandfather!

“Well, I guess if I were enrolled in school or something that’d be the case. Wait, now, wouldn’t it depend on who my father was?”

“Ooo, speaking of schools, I think I saw a narrative a while ago that had a theatre academy,” Raven said, turning to Lloyd. “Wouldn’t Han make an excellent actor?”

“Of course she would, I saw her act myself, remember?” He was quickly elbowed in the stomach by Han. Lloyd grimaced and wheezed out, “Too soon?”

“What do you think?”

“Okay fair, but in my defense, you got some pretty sick abilities.” Both Raven and Han Mi groaned.

“Lloyd, my love, my light and darkness, please stop trying to use slang.”

“What? It’s the hip cool cat thing to do, right?”

“Ugh, Lloyd, Lloyd you’re killing me. Han your grandfather is killing me.”

Han just shook her head and left them to their bickering. She rolled the name around in her head for a bit. Han Mi Adams-Allen. Bit of a mouthful but....she sighed then went to catch up with the Floozie. She’d much prefer a grocery run than hear her annoyances (grandfathers her mind corrected) argue about whether she’d want to be a stage manager or an actor.

Fools, she’d be the playwright.

**Author's Note:**

> Omake:
> 
> "She'd make a wonderful stage manager."
> 
> "Good sir, you'd deny my daughter the stage? The spotlight? How dare thee!"
> 
> "I'm your grandkid!"
> 
> "Same deal/Same thing!"


End file.
